


Leave Me Not

by koichii



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii
Summary: Stein Royal Guard Commander Albert Burckhardt defends the Princess of Wysteria from an attack and ends up getting stabbed. Or so the princess thinks and she panics.





	Leave Me Not

“Albert!”

The princess’ horrified shout rang all over the courtyard while everyone watched in horror as Sir Albert Burckhardt, Captain of Stein’s royal guards, slowly fell onto the hard ground after shielding her from an attack. The attacker, who was laughing viciously, was immediately apprehended by two knights who swiftly recovered from the shock of seeing their captain get hurt.

“Let me see where you’re hit, Al,” the princess murmured as she crouched beside Albert, not quite caring about her ruined dress or the tears streaming down her cheeks. It was the scariest moment of her life and she wouldn’t be placated until she makes sure that he’ll be fine.

“Stop crying. I’m alright,” Albert said as he took hold of the princess’ hand. The way she was trembling made him secretly wince. He didn’t like seeing her like this. Sitting up, he added, “I wasn’t even injured. The knife hit the crest on my uniform.” He showed her the tear on his uniform for proof. “Stop crying please?” He pulled her up with him and into his arms, letting her bury her face on his chest, so as to shield her from everyone.

“I was so scared,” she mumbled, her voice muffled by his uniform as she clung onto it. “I… I thought I’m going to lose you.”

Faint blushes painted Albert’s cheeks at the princess’ words. “What nonsense are you spouting? You’re not going to lose me, (Y/N),” he said as he tilted her chin up so she could meet his gaze. A small gentle smile then showed up on his lips as he stared at her tear-stained face. “I’m not going to leave you, not for a long time, silly girl.”

“Do you promise that?” she asked, her expression making his heart melt.

Not that he would let her know, of course.

“I promise,” he said, his usual gruff tone missing and was replaced by a gentle one, something that he uses only when talking to her. Then before she could react, he gave her a kiss on the forehead before adding,

“With your unfortunate streak, I could hardly leave you alone, can I?”

“Albert!!”


End file.
